Une histoire de cheveux
by xxxRima
Summary: L'escouade d'élite de Rivaille vient d'être formée mais le caporal trouve les cheveux de Petra gênant. Lors d'une expédition, il règle enfin le problème.


Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens enfin avec un nouvel OS d'SnK ! L'histoire vient d'un gros délire avec une amie lors de mon shooting photo pour mon cosplay d'Hanji ^^ Après avoir balancé toutes nos idées, j'en suis venu à écrire l'histoire :p J'espère que vous l'apprécierez également :) Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Voilà quelques jours que les membres de la 47ème unité d'entraînement avaient terminés leur formation et l'heure de leur affectation approchait. Certains jeunes discutaient entre eux et rigolaient de blagues légères, d'autres jouaient et d'autres encore, plus timides ou bien plus stressés, restaient dans leur coin à attendre l'événement de la soirée ou bien à se décider sur leur future unité d'armée.

A l'abri d'un bâtiment, assis sur un banc, une jeune fille caressait une mèche de ses longs cheveux roux, tout en pensant à sa future affectation qu'elle devrait choisir dans quelques minutes maintenant. Elle entendit une cloche sonner, vit tout le monde se rassembler vers un point et elle sut qu'elle devait y aller elle aussi.

Une estrade avait été placée dans la grande cour et plusieurs hauts gradés trônaient sur ses planches. La licorne verte, les roses rouges et les ailes bleues ; les trois grandes branches de l'armée étaient réunies pour accueillir leurs nouveaux membres. On demanda le silence et les supérieurs commencèrent la présentation de leur section. Comme toujours, seuls les 10 meilleurs de la promotion étaient autorisés à rejoindre la Police Militaire afin de protéger le roi, les autres devant choisir entre le Bataillon d'Exploration et la Garnison, que la plupart choisissaient ; seuls les plus courageux, les plus fous ou les plus suicidaires rejoignaient les rangs du bataillon car c'était dans cette unité qu'il y avait le plus de morts en raison des expéditions extra-muros. En premier lieu, les dix premiers choisirent leur unité sans hésitation mais seuls trois d'entre eux décidèrent de ne pas bouger. La plupart des autres soldats partirent gonfler les rangs de la garnison et seule une petite vingtaine d'hommes se décidèrent à rejoindre le bataillon, ce qui représentait beaucoup par rapport aux recrutements précédents.

Les vingt-trois soldats, maintenant affiliés au Bataillon d'Exploration étaient aligné dans une grande pièce au sol de carrelage blanc brillant, avec de grandes tables entourées de bancs, de grandes fenêtres propres permettaient à la lumière d'entrer et au fond, une magnifique cheminée encadrée de briques rouges décorait la pièce, avec au-dessus, l'emblème du bataillon, les ailes blanches et bleues entrelacées, trônait sur le mur. Parmi les personnes rassemblées ici, quelques soldats donnaient une nouvelle veste ainsi qu'une cape frappée du nouvel emblème aux jeunes recrues, tandis qu'une personne imposante parlait tranquillement.

"Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je suis le 13ème commandant, Erwin Smith, et c'est moi qui gère les affaires au sein du bataillon. Vous êtes plus nombreux par rapport aux années précédentes et je m'en réjouis. Ici, nous nous battons pour l'humanité et pour notre survie. La mort est une chose courante mais vous êtes là en le sachant, du moins je l'espère pour vous. En survivant, vous deviendrez l'élite, soyez fière de l'emblème que vous portez. Bien, je vais maintenant assigner à votre supérieur, qui s'occupera de vous expliquer les règles et le fonctionnement au sein de cette unité."

Le commandant appela un gradé et lui assigna plusieurs nouvelles recrues. Il répéta cette opération jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que quatre recrues et un gradé.

"Gunther Schultz, Auruo Bossard, Erd Jinn et Petra Ral, je vous confie désormais au caporal Levi Rivaille à mes côtés, c'est lui qui vous a choisi au vu de vos performances à l'entraînement. Faites de votre mieux et bon courage au sein du bataillon. Vous pouvez disposer"

Le caporal regarda ses soldats, leva un sourcil et tourna les talons en direction de la porte, suivi de ses subordonnés. Il les amena dans un bâtiment annexe, relié à la grande salle, et leur montra ce qu'il contenait : les dortoirs hommes, les dortoirs femmes et les douches séparées. Il leur expliqua également que la pièce précédente était la pièce de repos du bataillon où tout le monde pouvait se retrouver le soir où durant la journée. Les cuisines et la salle à manger étaient dans un autre bâtiment à côté. Tout à coup, Rivaille s'arrêta et se retourna vers ses recrues.

"Evitez d'aller près du bâtiment du fond, c'est le lieu d'étude de la folle. Enfin, je dis ça juste pour votre sécurité, fit le caporal en reprenant sa route.

- Qui est la folle dont le caporal vient de parler ? demanda Auruo en murmurant.

- Je pense que c'est cette femme à la chemise jaune qui était au fond de la salle, lui répondit Gunther sur le même ton. Elle nous regardait presque avec des étoiles dans les yeux."

Le groupe arriva dans un dernier bâtiment et Rivaille fit aligner une nouvelle fois ses recrues. Il les regarda de la tête aux pieds de son air blasé mais sérieux ; le caporal était un homme qu'il fallait prendre au sérieux. Il marcha devant ses hommes et les observa. Gunther était un bien bâti avec un air franc. Il avait le teint légèrement halé et les cheveux noirs coupés court, de même que ses yeux. Ses épaules comme ses bras laissaient penser qu'il avait pas mal de force. Erd lui, avait les cheveux blonds et une petite barbe, ainsi qu'un air légèrement joyeux mais tout aussi sérieux sur le visage. La forme de son corps présageait un atout pour la vitesse et de l'agilité en manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Auruo ; cet homme semblait avoir plusieurs années de plus que ce qu'il n'avait réellement et affichait un air arrogant et hautain. Enfin, Petra était une femme avec un visage sérieux mais qui pouvait être doux dans les bons moments. Elle avait de jolis yeux noisette et de longs cheveux roux descendant en cascade dans son dos. Elle était mince et fragile mais ne semblait pas manquer de courage. Le caporal s'attarda quelques instants sur cette femme puis lui dit soudainement :

"Tu devrais te couper les cheveux. Ce n'est pas pratique en expédition."

La jeune femme ne répondit rien mais fronça les sourcils. Elle aimait beaucoup ses cheveux car c'était son père qui les lui brossait, du temps de son enfance, en lui répétant qu'ils étaient magnifiques, alors elle ne les couperait contre rien au monde. Si la situation ne l'exigerait pas, elle ne les couperait pas. Elle allait montrer à son supérieur et aux autres membres de son escouade qu'elle pouvait être têtue et qu'il ne fallait pas la prendre à la légère, sous prétexte que c'était la seule femme de l'équipe.

Les mois passèrent et bientôt une année entière s'écoula au sein de l'escouade du caporal Rivaille. Rapidement, cette escouade se fit performante dans l'abattage de titans et devient une escouade d'élite : l'équipe d'opération spéciale. Chaque membre de l'équipe comptait un bon nombre de titans tués en solo et pas mal en équipe également. Le plus performant était Auruo avec 39 titans tués, puis Erd avec 14 titans, Petra avec 10 et enfin Gunther avec 7. En équipe, Petra était la plus performante avec 48 titans tués, suivie de Gunther avec 40 titans, puis Erd avec 32 titans et enfin, en grand solitaire, Auruo avec seulement 9 titans tués en équipe. Cela leur valait beaucoup de respect et d'admiration parmi les membres du bataillon mais hormis Auruo, qui se pavanait devant les autres femmes, surtout Petra, quand il le pouvait, Erd, Gunther et Petra ne se vantaient jamais de leur expérience.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans cette branche de l'armée, Petra avait rapidement sympathisé avec plusieurs femmes, il fallait dire qu'elles étaient en sous nombres par rapport aux hommes mais certaines étaient beaucoup plus douées qu'eux. Petra s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Hanji, même si elle devait parfois avouer qu'elle était collante et hystérique à propos de ces études ; une fois que cette dernière parlait de titans, elle était intarissable sur le sujet, mais il fallait bien lui reconnaître que c'était la plus courageuse pour expérimenter sur des titans, en les blessant, et parfois même en les tuant à son grand regret, afin de découvrir leur origine et leurs pouvoirs. Hanji était assez taquine mais gentille dans le fond et n'hésitait pas à embêter Petra avec Auruo, qui semblait avoir des vues sur elle. Cependant, Petra le trouvait plutôt ridicule à vouloir imiter le caporal en toutes circonstances, des vêtements jusqu'à l'attitude, même si tout ce qu'il obtenait au final était une morsure à la langue. Petra préférait de loin son caporal. Elle appréciait beaucoup Erd et Gunther, qu'elle considérait comme ses frères, mais portait une attention toute particulière à son supérieur. Malgré sa petite taille et son air blasé omniprésent sur son visage, c'était un homme fort qui donnait toujours de bons conseils et qui était prêt à aider les membres de son équipe, même s'il était parfois un peu rude. Et son côté maniaque de la propreté l'amusait, même si elle devait reconnaître que laver une table de la salle de repos trois fois de suite, car le caporal trouvait encore de la saleté, était parfois fatigant et énervant. Mais malgré cela, la demoiselle ne se plaignait jamais et écoutait avec attention les paroles de son supérieur.

Aujourd'hui, le commandant Smith avait organisé une expédition extra-muros de longue durée, car il fallait aller de l'intérieur du mur Rose jusqu'à l'extérieur du mur Maria, afin de capturer de nouveaux titans, à la demande incessante d'Hanji qui n'avait plus de cobayes sous la main, et donnait les derniers ordres de préparation aux différentes escouades qui participaient à la sortie, dont celle du caporal Rivaille. La mission était simple : capturer deux titans hors du mur Maria pour ensuite les ramener, le tout le plus rapidement possible et sans perdre le moins d'hommes possible. Erwin avait présenté la formation et le placement de chaque équipe aux chefs d'escouades qui avaient ensuite tout rapporté à leurs soldats. Tout le monde était maintenant fin prêt et attendait l'ouverture de la porte massive en pierre sur leurs chevaux. Le commandant lança l'assaut et tous les soldats galopèrent vers la sortie et la plaine immense qui se trouvait devant leurs yeux. Quelques minutes après le début de l'opération, des titans firent leur apparition et le combat commença. Un des titans mesurait 4 mètres et quelques hommes voulurent le capturer mais durent le tuer car il s'agissait d'un déviant. Plusieurs autres titans passèrent sous la lame des soldats et plusieurs soldats passèrent sous les pieds des titans mais après une bonne demi-heure d'action, un premier titan fut capturé et un groupe d'hommes désignés par Erwin s'occupa de le ramener entre les murs. Suite à cela, le commandant ordonna une pause près d'un village abandonné et d'une forêt, ce qui permettait aux soldats comme aux chevaux de prendre du repos et de se détendre, tout en restant à l'affut du moindre titan.

"Ah, je suis si contente, je vais pouvoir continuer mes expérimentations, je suis si excitée à l'idée de commencer ! s'écriait Hanji en faisant de petits sauts.

- Nous avons tout de même perdu des hommes dans ces combats alors il n'y a pas de quoi se réjouir, lui rétorqua Petra.

- Des sacrifices sont parfois nécessaires pour obtenir ce que l'on veut, ma pauvre.

- Hmpf", soupira Petra

Elle avait beau s'entendre avec cette femme à lunettes, elle devait quand même reconnaître que leur vision des choses était quelque peu différente. Petra s'éloigna alors et tomba sur le caporal.

"Caporal Rivaille…

- Ne t'avais-je pas dit de te couper les cheveux ?, lui demanda-t-il

- Ils ne gênent personne et je les aime beaucoup alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais les couper.

- Parce que c'est un ordre. Tu le feras après l'expédition"

Petra ne répondit pas et Rivaille partit sans rien dire de plus. Le caporal devait vraiment avoir un problème avec ses cheveux, pensa la jeune femme. Ne se posant pas plus de question, elle marcha vers la lisière de la forêt afin de retrouver ses camarades d'escouades.

Tout à coup, un cor sonna, signalant un titan de 12 mètres qui accourait vers le campement. Les soldats eurent alors le même réflexe d'entraîner le monstre vers la forêt où il serait plus facile de le capturer grâce à l'efficacité de leur équipement tridimensionnel en milieu arboré. La chasse commença avec l'escouade de Rivaille en première ligne car ils étaient les plus proches des bois et tout se passa très vite : Gunther et Erd jouaient les appâts en dansant sous le nez du monstre tout en l'empêchant de remarquer Auruo et Petra qui lui tournait autour en l'enroulant de câble. RIvaille et Hanji étaient à côté et suivaient la scène des yeux, prêts à intervenir au moindre problème ou à la venue d'un autre géant. Alors que la femme rousse et son coéquipier allaient resserrer leur piège métallique, le titan arriva à tendre son bras afin d'attraper la petite mouche près de son visage.

"Petra !", s'écria Hanji en voyant son amie en difficulté.

En effet, en esquivant la main géante qui avait tenté de l'attraper, la jeune femme s'était retrouvée prisonnière d'un arbre, ses longs cheveux qui flottaient derrière elle quand elle volait s'étant emmêlés dans des branches et l'empêchaient de se sauver. Sans plus attendre, Hanji et les autres s'élancèrent à son secours mais furent très vite devancés. Dans une vrille, Rivaille coupa les cheveux de sa subordonnée, la récupéra dans ses bras et trancha la main du titan qui allait se refermer sur lui, puis dégagea aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Pendant ce temps-là, comprenant ce que le caporal venait de faire, les membres de l'escouade revinrent à la mission principale et mirent au sol le grand titan afin de le capturer.

La jeune rousse n'avait réalisé ce qu'il venait de se passer qu'une fois que son supérieur l'avait déposé au sol et regardé d'un air sévère avant de retourner auprès d'Erwin qui sonnait la retraire de la formation et le retour à l'intérieur des murs. Le trajet se fit tendu au sein de l'escouade d'élite : Petra semblait furieuse contre son supérieur, qui n'en avait rien à faire, puisqu'il avait massacré sa coiffure, Auruo vantait une nouvelle fois ses talents qu'il avait mis à profit lors de cette expédition et Gunther tentait en vain de détendre l'atmosphère. "Il n'a même pas coupé droit cet idiot !" rageait la femme de l'équipe.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que Petra se regardait dans un des miroirs des douches pour femmes. Elle avait beau s'y être résigné, elle n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à prendre la paire de ciseaux à côté d'elle pour arranger ses cheveux. Ses beaux cheveux d'un roux étincelant. Qu'allait dire son père quand il la reverrait avec des cheveux courts ? Cela serait définitivement la fin du monde pour lui. Mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas rester comme ça à attendre qu'ils repoussent alors, à contre cœur, Petra prit la paire de ciseaux et coupa net ses cheveux au plus court que Rivaille avait cisaillé, c'est-à-dire au niveau de sa nuque. Elle se fit un carré et en profita pour refaire un peu sa frange pour harmoniser le tout. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se regardait de nouveau dans le miroir. Une jolie frange et un carré, le tout d'un joli roux encadraient son visage. Finalement, ça ne lui allait pas si mal que ça, et maintenant, son caporal ne pourrait plus lui faire de remarque.

Réunion générale au sein du Bataillon d'Exploration. Tous les soldats étaient présents dans la grande cour où Erwin leur parlait sérieusement. Voulant rejoindre le commandant, Rivaille dû passer devant ses subordonnés. Il marcha sans leur prêter attention, puis s'arrêta, et fit quelques pas en arrière pour se retrouver face à Petra. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui lança :

"Tes cheveux. C'est mieux maintenant.

- …"

Puis il repartit de nouveau en direction de l'estrade. Face à ces paroles, la jeune femme avait baissé la tête et ses joues avaient rougi contre son gré.

Eren vida d'un trait son verre d'eau. Toute cette histoire lui avait donné soif et la narration sans pause d'Hanji ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de boire. Autour de lui, les autres membres de l'unité d'élite discutaient et jouaient aux cartes, seul Rivaille buvait son thé en portant une attention toute particulière à Hanji. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'elle disait à son protéger mais il était sûr que ce n'était pas très sérieux ou justement trop sérieux à son goût. Tout à coup, la femme à lunettes sourit comme elle seule savait si bien le faire et s'exclama :

"Et voilà Eren, tu sais maintenant comment Petra est tombée amoureuse de Rivaille !"

La jeune femme vira au rouge vif et quitta la salle sans dire un mot mais en lançant un regard méchant et boudeur à son amie. Eren la regarda partir puis se tourna vers son caporal qui continuait de boire son thé sans prêter attention à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

"Tu crois que c'est réciproque ? demanda le garçon à son interlocutrice.

- Eh bien je n'en suis pas sûre mais je pense qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux. Mais Rivaille est tellement expressif qu'il est difficile de confirmer ou pas", lui répondit Hanji en posant sa tête entre ses mains.

En se couchant, Petra remarqua qu'elle avait oublié sa montre sur la grande table où elle et les autres avaient passé la soirée et elle décida donc d'aller la récupérer. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre et quitta la pièce. En s'approchant de la grande salle, elle tomba sur Rivaille qui avait justement sa montre en main.

"Je crois que tu as oublié ça, quand tu es sorti précipitamment tout à l'heure, lui dit-il de son air habituel.

- Merci capor…"

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ce dernier s'était approché d'elle et l'avait gentiment embrassé. Le caporal mit ensuite fin au baiser et attrapa doucement une pointe des cheveux de la jeune femme face à lui.

"Ils ont poussé.

- Pourtant je les ai de nouveau coupés il y a quelques jours", lui répondit Petra, tout en ayant les jours rouges de leur baiser.

Puis, Rivaille remit sa montre à la jeune femme, la laissa l'embrasser de nouveau en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, et la regarda retourner dans sa chambre. Le caporal reprit alors son chemin et tomba ensuite sur Eren qui venait de rencontrer Petra dans le couloir ; en regardant de nouveau devant lui, il vit son supérieur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout Eren ?, fit-il sans laisser le temps à celui-ci d'expliquer sa présence.

- Je n'arrivais pas à …, tenta ce dernier mais peine perdue, le plus vieux lui coupa la parole :

- Retourne te coucher de suite !"

Le garçon fit alors demi-tour et retourna d'où il venait sans demander son reste. Le caporal le regarda lui aussi partir et soupira. En retournant dans sa chambre, il passa devant la porte de celle de Petra et remarqua un trait fin de lumière sous la porte. Il s'arrêta, hésita puis quelques secondes plus tard, cogna légèrement pour signaler sa présence. La jeune femme l'invita à entrer, il ouvrit la porte et rentra: lui aussi pouvait bien se reposer sérieusement de temps à autre.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ~


End file.
